


Conquests

by burrowedquill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Weasleycest (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burrowedquill/pseuds/burrowedquill
Summary: Bill Weasley has heard of his sister's taste in men. Will he be her final conquest or will Ginny be his?





	1. Conquests

Bill had heard how his sister had gone through each of her siblings. Her ambition was impressive and he listened to each Weasley brother speak of their time with the youngest Weasley. The vixen. All of them thought they had managed to seduce her, but Bill knew better. He knew it was Ginny who had the desire for her brother, the desire to have what she wasn't allowed to have. Ginny's lust was incredibly arousing and Bill found himself wondering when she would have the courage to try and seduce him.

The first had been Ron. Hardly a challenge. Ron had come to Bill that evening, still semi-hard from his encounter in the shed and spilled out his secrets. Ginny had taken him by surprise and fell to her knees, taking Ron into her mouth until he gave in and bent his sister over their father's work bench. Ron swore he didn't want to do it, but he couldn't help himself. Bill assured him it was nothing to worry about and urged Ron not to fall victim to his dick again.

The twins had been more interesting. Ginny had found them together at Hogwarts, they said. Fred had been so close to coming, George's mouth around his cock when he spotted Ginny. So aroused and turned on by his brother, George had asked Ginny to join them and the three had spent nearly two hours together, taking turns. The evening had ended with Ginny trapped between two cocks, one deep inside of her and the other pushing in and out of her mouth. The twins saw the entire thing as an adventure and Bill found himself laughing when they told him about it.

Percy had been the hardest to seduce. He came to Bill, seeking advice after Ginny began to persue him. Wanting to see just how she would manage to get Percy into bed, Bill urged Percy to ignore their sister's advances. He had managed to do just that for three months. Quite an accomplishment, really, considering how actively Ginny had pursued him. But like the others, Percy had caved one evening. The quietest Weasley had taken Ginny to his flat and later told Bill he spent an entire night showing Ginny that just because he wasn't quiet didn't mean he was lacking. In fact, Percy had made such an impression on Ginny that she had returned to his flat every night for two weeks, seeking his cock over and over.

Bill had no doubt Charlie would enjoy Ginny quickly and easily and his favourite brother did not disappoint. Charlie would fuck anything that walked by him and Ginny was no exception. He had shared the story with Bill late one night, arousing Bill so completely that Charlie had eagerly offered himself to his brother. With his dick buried inside of Charlie's ass, Bill could only think about his baby sister and how much he would enjoy fucking her once his time came.


	2. Telling of Tales

Bill was visiting the Burrow one afternoon. Fleur was at home, though Bill doubted she was alone. His wife had not asked for him to be faithful and he never expected her to be. He gave her as much space as she wanted to indulge her Veela side. It gave him the chance to seek out pleasure from a wide assortment of people, mostly Charlie and a few people from work whom Bill had grown fond of. But that afternoon, Bill's desires were focused to one person.

Ginny.

Knowing his parents were out of town visiting family, Bill made sure that no one else was home before heading up to Ginny's room. The door was cracked and Bill listened in the hallway for a moment. The sounds of Ginny's fingers sliding eagerly in and out of her wet pussy nearly made Bill lose his focus. But he resisted and walked into her room, sitting down in a chair across from her bed.

Ginny gasped loudly seeing her brother there. She had just been thinking about him. About licking her way up his flat stomach and about his dick buried deep inside of her, making her scream like no other brother had managed. Seeing his face in person caused Ginny to moan loudly and she was unable to pull her hand away.

"Stop." Bill's voice was firm. It sent a tingle up Ginny's spine and her hand fell away, just moments from release. Bill reclined in the chair and folded his toned arms over his chest, giving his naked and aroused sister and appraising look. "Tell me about them all. From the start. Don't touch yourself and don't skip a single detail."

Ginny felt so exposed. Her pink nipples were hard with anticipation and the inside of her thighs were soaked. "Tell you about who?" It was a long list, after all.

"Start with Ron," Bill replied.

Ohhh, so they had told him. Ginny smirked slightly and rested back against her pillows. "Ron was easy," she started. "It was after his fourth year…"


	3. Ron

_The sun was strong enough to send people indoors or under the shade of the large trees surrounding the Burrow. Ginny had been sitting in her room, idly watching her youngest brother, Ron, outside. Their mother had requested someone de-gnome the garden and, as always, Ron had gotten stuck with the most annoying of chores. Ginny found it amusing, really. That wasn't to say she didn't like the show he was putting on. In the summer heat, Ron had taken off his shirt. She could see sweat across his back and chest and Ginny wondered just how it would taste were she to trail her tongue up along his chest._

_That was a question she simply had to have answered. The house was far from quiet though and Ginny knew she would have to be patient. Not that she was any good at that._

_Keeping her eyes on the redhead outside, Ginny's fingers lightly stroked her hard nipples through the thin tank top she wore. He would resist her, she was certain of that. Shocking Ron was one of her favourite pastimes. Shocking him like this would be far too amusing to pass up._

_Seeing him step into the shed, Ginny saw her chance. She jumped off of her bed and quickly ran outside. No one would think twice if she went into the shed, not that anyone was paying attention. Ginny was lucky enough that her parents let her do whatever she wanted during the summer. Crossing over the grass, Ginny stepped into the shed and shut the door behind her._

_"What do you want?" Ron was red from being in the sun and obviously annoyed that he had to do all of the work himself. Well, she'd be sure to cheer him up._

_Dropping to her knees, Ginny made quick work of pulling down his shorts and boxers. Ron's face went red and he struggled to pull the clothing back into place, but Ginny was much faster. Her hand was already around his cock and pumping it quickly. The faster she could arouse him, the easier this would be._

_"What the- Ginny! Stop it! What are you—Ohh. Stop!"_

_Despite his protests, Ron's cock seemed to enjoy having her hand wrapped around it and Ginny smirked. Next came her tongue, flicking against the head ever so lightly. Looking up at him with her big brown eyes, Ginny took the head into her mouth and began to suck it slowly. Ron continued to try and pull away. His words were mixed with moans and groans as Ginny sucked him._

_Fuck, she couldn't do this to him. She was his sister and.. and… and bloody hell it felt good. She knew what she was doing with her mouth and was a hell of a lot better than Lavender had been. Ron's hand moved to the back of Ginny's head and held it there as his hips began to thrust, forcing his hard cock deeper into her mouth._

_She hadn't expected him to react so well to this and Ginny began to really enjoy herself. Her mouth moved up and down his length, taking as much of it as possible into her mouth. Good Merlin, he was bigger than she expected. Ginny wondered if the rest of her brothers were as well endowed as Ron. She truly hoped so._

_Suddenly, without giving her any warning, Ron reached down and lifted Ginny off the floor. Pushing her against their father's workbench, he made quick work of her shorts and knickers, pushing them down her long legs and running his hands over her tiny arse. Stepping up behind her, Ron's cock brushed against Ginny's bum and she moaned deliciously. It was the perfect tease and Ginny had to have her brother._

_And Ron had to take her. Driven mad by the way she had pleased him, Ron's fingers pushed into his sister's tight pussy. "You fucking tease," he growled in her ear. "I'm going to fuck you until you scream for me."_

_Suddenly his fingers were replaced by something much thicker and exactly what Ginny wanted. She arched back into him, crying out sharply as Ron pushed inside of her. Gods, it was just what she needed. Ron was quick and he obviously had little experience, but Ginny didn't care. He pounded into her, slamming her into the bench and grunting with each thrust._

_"Going to fuck Hermione like this?"_

_Reaching around, Ron grabbed one of Ginny's breasts and squeezed hard. "No, I only fuck sluts like this… and you're a good slut, aren't you?"_

_Ginny moaned hard. "Yes… gods, Yes. Harder."_

_Ron bit Ginny's ear lightly and whispered to her. "This is how I'm going to fuck Harry soon. You like that?" And she did. Ginny's body tighten at the idea and she cried out, pushing back into Ron as she came, calling out his name and moaning like a common whore. Which is all it took for Ron and soon he was coming inside of her, grunting and fucking his sister hard._

Ginny smiled at Bill as she finished her story. She could see the bulge in his jeans and wanted desperately to touch him, but she resisted.

"Should I keep going?"


	4. The Twins

_Hogwarts was so very dull sometimes. Ginny had her friends, but it was day after day of the same people and the same classes and the same arguments with the same Slytherins. It was boring. Ginny often found herself wandering the halls after curfew, trying to find something to keep her entertained. Usually if she was caught by a Prefect, Ginny had just the right abilities to keep them quiet._

_One night she had been walking around when she heard a rumour that two blokes were going at it in the Prefect's Bathroom. Ever the curious Gryffindor, Ginny made a beeline for the bathroom and quietly slipped inside. It wasn't just a surprise to see her twin brothers going at it.. it was a shock. A very, very sexy and arousing shock._

_Keeping herself hidden, Ginny watched with wide eyes as Fred took George into his mouth. The moans coming from both of them sent shivers along her skin. Ginny's hand slipped under her skirt and she began to stroke herself gently. Seeing them together was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. They switched back and forth, sucking each other and teasing each other.. Ginny couldn't help it. She gasped with need and want._

_It was Fred who saw her first and beckoned her over. "Come on Gin.. come play." She didn't need any encouragement. Shedding her clothes as she walked towards them, Ginny kissed Fred as he pushed his hard cock in and out of George's mouth. George's fingers found their way into Ginny and she moaned loudly. "Ohhh.. more, please."_

_The twins were nothing if not generous. Her simple request for more was met with enthusiasm. Laying her down on the floor, the twins attacked her body. Two sets of lips danced along her skin as their hands touched each other and her. She didn't know who was touching where and Ginny didn't care. Gods, she didn't care so long as they kept doing it._

_Hearing a low moan, Ginny sat up a little to see Fred slipping behind George and pushing himself into his brother. Oh well wasn't that the best thing ever? Spreading her legs, Ginny pulled George closer. He didn't have a chance to protest between Fred pushing him and Ginny pulling him. He slid into his sister, groaning at how tight and wet she was. The three of them fell into a beautiful rhythm, their moans and sighs of pleasure filling the room._

_Ginny couldn't remember how long they went at it. She remembered Fred and George licking her wetness together. She remembered coming over Fred's hard cock at least twice. And she could remember George pushing a finger into her ass, promising her that one day she'd know how good it felt. Ginny let her brothers bite her, suck her and fuck her until she was on all fours, George's cock in her pussy and Fred's cock in her mouth. They came in her together and it was the best night Ginny could ever remember having._

_Smiling at Bill, Ginny squirmed on her bed. She needed his touch. She needed him to come over and show her how good it could really feel. He wanted her badly. She could see it in his eyes and from the way his cock strained against his jeans._

_"Keep going," he said gruffly._


	5. Percy

_Percy had been different than the others. Her younger brothers she'd been with once before moving on, but Percy… oh how they had enjoyed their time together. It was shocking to learn that her most uptight brother was actually the most eager to spend time between the sheets with his little sister. Of course, getting Percy into bed hadn't been an easy task. Ginny spent months and months flaunting her slim body and brushing up against Percy whenever possible, but it hadn't mattered. Ginny nearly gave up hope until one afternoon Ginny was taking a long, hot shower when the curtain pulled open and Percy stepped inside._

_His hand grasped her wrist and Percy pulled Ginny's hand closer until her fingers curled around his erect cock. Closing his eyes in pleasure, Percy said nothing as Ginny stroked him to completion in the steamy shower. He finished with a low, heavy groan and slipped out of the shower as quickly as he'd joined her leaving Ginny to wonder if it had really happened at all. But, it had. And she'd pleased him enough that Percy kept joining her showers for a few weeks, always silent, but always hard._

_The first time he came to her bed, Ginny's long red hair was still damp from their earlier tryst. He walked into the room, stiff in more than one way and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Ginevra," Percy said and pushed his glasses up onto his nose. "I'm worried that you are not being taught the proper way to please your partner. It won't do to marry you off to a wizard only to for him to discover you're sloppy and messy in your wedding bed." He inched closer, running his hand up her leg and pushing her knees apart. Percy studied the perfect, tight pussy in front of him and smirked. "Wouldn't want to be a shame to the family, would you?"_

_Ginny shook her head no and spread her legs further for Percy as his fingers moved up her inner thigh and brushed against her sex softly. "Teach me," she whispered. "I'll do anything you tell me to do, please, Percy."_

_What followed was three months of weekly lessons. Like clockwork, Percy came to Ginny's bedroom when he knew the house would be empty and taught her the finer points of sex. Books were studied and Percy educated Ginny on various positions. She found that riding him was the easiest way to make them both come, but her favorite was being on all fours. It was degrading enough to make her feel like a proper little whore._

_Their last night together was hours before Percy had a date. He came to her room and didn't say a word. Instead he grabbed Ginny and tossed her onto the bed, sliding his tongue deep insider of her and made Ginny's toes curl as she cried out. For over an hour, Percy brought Ginny to orgasm by licking, nibbling, kissing and sucking between her legs. It wasn't until the end until he pushed himself inside of her and fucked his sister harder than he ever had. Ginny came harder than she knew possible._

As the story ended, Ginny had a faraway look in her eyes. Truth be told, she missed fucking Percy every day. He barely looked at her any more, but that didn't stop her from dreaming of the day he'd join her in the shower again.

Bill cleared his throat and shifted in the chair. "So, Percy is your favorite then?" Ginny nodded, her pink nipples hard and her cheeks flushed with desire. "He knew how to treat me," she said and Bill smirked. Standing up, Bill stepped closer to Ginny's bed and reached down, cupping her wetness firmly.

"Everyone knows to treat you like a slut, Gin. But you have to decide who's slut you're going to be. Now, tell me about Charlie."


	6. Charlie's Rough Hands

_He hadn't put up any argument when she showed up at his flat and removed her dress. Charlie had a deep rooted inability to resist a naked body. Besides, he'd been fucking Bill for years now and bedding his sister seemed easy enough. Especially if she was giving it so willingly. Ginny walked into the flat and something deep and twisted stirred in Charlie. No one else could have given Ginny what he could. Charlie's rough, big hands moved up Ginny's pale skin and tangled in her long hair. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her hard. Ginny moaned as Charlie's fingers tightened in her hair, pulling the long red strands sharply._

_Charlie was rough. He didn't let her say what she wanted or how she wanted it. Ginny's desires were irrelevant from the moment she walked into his flat. Instead, Charlie took what he wanted from his little sister. His fingers were between her legs within minutes, rubbing between her folds and making Ginny shake with need for his touch. His finger curled up inside of her while his thumb pressed against her clit and Ginny clung to Charlie's shoulders. "Oh, fuck me, Charlie," she moaned loudly, but Charlie didn't care what Ginny wanted. He wanted to see his sister come over and over again and so he continued to finger fuck her sweet cunt. Ginny came over his fingers twice all while begging him for more. The sweet cries of her pleasure were driving Charlie mad and his cock was harder than it had ever been._

_It was easy to see how Ginny had seduced his younger brothers. It was hard to resist a girl this sexy and sweet at once. Charlie growled with desire and pulled Ginny by her hair to the bed. She gasped at how forceful Charlie was being, but the wetness between her legs told to how much she loved it. Throwing her down on the bed, Charlie pushed his thick cock to Ginny's lips and slipped inside of her mouth. She was hungry for it, desperate to suck him and Ginny moaned over the weight of Charlie's cock. Her mouth moved up and down easily. Charlie groaned out loudly, his hips moving with her, fucking Ginny's mouth hard and fast. Nothing about their time together was loving or sweet. He wanted the whore in front of him and Ginny wanted to be a slut for Charlie. She loved how dirty he made her feel._

_He didn't want to finish in her mouth. No. Charlie wanted to fill his sister with his seed. He refused to mutter any charms protecting them. There was something about the risk that aroused him beyond all imagination. Ginny was the prize the brothers would fight after for years to come and he was determined to win. Groaning hard, Charlie pulled his cock from Ginny's mouth and looked down at her. She was sweaty and messy on his bed, just as she ought to be. Smirking with satisfaction, Charlie lowered himself onto the bed and grabbed his sister, lifting her up. She was so small and Charlie was use to working with his hands on the reserve. It took little effort to settle Ginny over his mouth. She rode his face with pure lust, crying out as Charlie's tongue teased and curled against her. She clung to the headboard, begging Charlie to fuck her. "Please, please, Charlie. Fuck me. Please!" But Charlie had no desire to stop licking his sister just yet. He loved the taste of her. His fingers pressed into her hips so hard that she would awake the next morning with small bruises._

_Ginny felt the warmth building once again and she bucked on his face faster, gasping and whimpering as she came once more. "OH FUCK! CHARLIE!" Each brother she encounter made her come harder than the last and Charlie was no exception. Ginny screamed out his name over and over. She cried out as he lifted her mid-orgasm and threw her down onto the bed. He pushed his cock inside of Ginny as she came, moaning at how tight and wet she felt around him. "Fuck, you little whore," he groaned as he moved inside of her. Ginny was still tight, but she knew how to work his cock. She knew how to roll her hips under him and how to clench her pussy as he pushed inside of her. Ginny knew exactly what she was doing and it felt fucking perfect. He was never letting another brother touch her again. They fucked hard and fast for what seemed like hours. Charlie couldn't finish. Being inside of Ginny felt better and dirtier than any bird or bloke he'd fucked before. Charlie wanted it to last for as long as possible._

_"Charlie," Ginny moaned. "I want it harder."_

_And who was he to deny his little sister what she wanted? Charlie grinned and pulled Ginny off the bed. Standing behind her, Charlie pushed his cock back inside of her and fucked Ginny faster. She was bent in half, her tits bouncing as he fucked her harder and harder. Charlie pressed a thumb against her ass, pushing it inside and making her squeal with pleasure. "YES, PLEASE," Ginny begged and Charlie couldn't resist. Pulling his cock from her pussy, Charlie rubbed it against her lips, coating his cock with her wetness before slipping it slowly into her virgin ass._

_Oh, fuck. She was so tight and perfect. Charlie had to control himself now. Ginny should have whimpered in pain, but her little hips continued to work his cock. "Fucking slut," he groaned and pulled her hair sharply. Ginny only moaned harder. It was all too much to take and Charlie felt himself fly over the edge. Groaning hard, Charlie pulled out of Ginny's ass just long enough to bury himself once more into her wetness and came hard. "OH FUCK, YOU FUCKING WHORE."_

_The rest of their night had been spent touching, licking and fucking each other. Ginny knew that she'd always go to Charlie when she needed it rough._

By the time she finished the story, Bill's cock had come out and he was stroking it slowly. He wasn't as thick as Charlie, but he was longer. Ginny's eyes locked onto it and she moaned with need. "Please let me touch myself, Bill," she begged.


	7. The Build Up

"No," Bill said slowly. His cock was throbbing hard from listening to Ginny recount her adventures. She had no shame in what she'd done with her brothers and Bill loved that about her. Ginny was an unrepentant whore, driven by her lust and desire. Who couldn't love a girl like that? "You haven't earned it yet," he said and stood from his chair, unbuckling his trousers and groaning as he pulled out his long, thick and hard cock. Ginny gasped at the sight of it. It was just as thick as Charlie's. Ginny marveled at how similar they were. Charlie had the best cock of her brothers so far. Seeing a nearly identical cock on the one brother she still hadn't fuck was almost too much for Ginny to handle.

Bill's hand wrapped around his cock and he stroked himself slowly, his eyes locked onto his sister's breasts. "First," he said, "I am going to tell you every last thing you're going to do to me before I fuck you." Ginny shivered at his words, knowing she should do as she was told. But something about Bill made Ginny want to test her limits. Her hand moved back to her soaking wet pussy and Ginny met his gaze as her fingers touched her aching clit.

"No," Ginny replied. "I want to come now."

It had been a long time since anyone challenged Bill. Even Fleur submitted to him and she was not a submissive person. And, yet, here was his little sister laying naked in her bed and pushing back against his demands. Bill throbbed in his hand, a bit of pre-cum forming on the head of his cock. Her refusal to submit turned Bill on more than her stories had and Bill knew... he had to force her to be his. Grabbing his wand from the floor, Bill murmured a quick spell and silk ropes flew out of his wand, wrapping around Ginny's wrists and pulling her arms over her head. "Are you going to behave," Bill asked, his voice dropping dangerously low.

The feel of the ropes against her skin both aroused and infuriated Ginny. "No," she said and pulled at the ropes, groaning in frustration as they tightened. "Let me go, Bill." Her tone was firm and Bill wavered for a moment, allowing the ropes to loosen a little. Ginny wasn't going to be like the other women he'd enjoyed. Pulling herself free of the ropes, Ginny sat up in bed. "Do you want to fuck me like they did? Do you want to use me and take me and fill me like Charlie did? Do you want to fuck my mouth like Ron did? Is that what you want, Bill?"

"Fuck, yes," he groaned. Bill reached out for his sister, pulling her close until their bodies were pressed against each other. She fit against him perfectly. Her curves were created by the gods, Bill thought. One hand trailed along her back and reached down to cup her heart shaped arse. "I'd trade my wife for a chance to fuck you," he confessed. Bill loved Fleur, but he'd never felt this strongly when she was in front of him. Only two people in the world could ignite this lust in Bill and they were both related to him. Bill wondered for just a moment if there was something wrong with him, but then Ginny shifted in his arms and her breasts brushed against his chest. Any reservations or worries Bill had vanished with the feeling of her nipples against his skin.

Ginny smiled up at Bill. Going up on her tip toes, Ginny brushed her lips against his. The red stubble of his unshaven chin tickled her skin. "Fleur will never fuck you like I will," she promised him. "Charlie and I will fuck you and let you fuck us until we all can't move." In the same moment, Bill and Ginny realized exactly what they wanted. "Yes," Bill groaned and squeezed her ass harder. "All of us, from now on."

Turning her lips to kiss his neck and nibble at his skin, Ginny moaned with need. "But first... I need to fuck my big brother. And Bill? Make it hurt..."


	8. Bonded

Bill groaned in defeat. It was useless to fight against his urges. Since being bitten he was a slave to them, bound by the moon and his curse to be wild, to take what he wanted. Try as he might to be a good man, to be an honest and loving husband, Bill knew it was hopeless. He craved more. He lusted after the depraved, the wicked, and the darkest side of himself. Bill Weasley was gone the moment he walked into his little sister's room and there was no turning back. While he had entered with every intention of claiming her, Bill realized as her breasts brushed against his chest once more than it was Ginny who was claiming him. She was his final conquest.

Growling, Bill wrapped a hand around her slim throat and forced her head back. She wanted it hard and Bill was more than happy to oblige. She sister, his whore of a sister, needed to be properly fucked. His other brothers had made Ginny come, but Bill knew that only he could make her come to life. Squeezing her throat slightly, Bill leaned to whisper into her ear.

"I'm going to turn you into someone like me, Ginny," he warned her. He couldn't be the only one, not any longer. Month after month Bill was called to a mate, but all he had was a prissy wife. No, Bill needed something more, something wild and free. He needed Ginny and he was going to have her.

His hand slipped away and Bill leaned down to press a kiss to her soft, tender skin. It wouldn't take much, he knew. One good bite and she'd feel the moon's pull as well. She'd submit to their calling, their curse. And Bill wouldn't be alone. And then they'd turn Charlie as well. The three of them could live together, love together, fuck together until the world ended. Because Bill knew, with their curse, with their magic, they'd go on so much longer than their family.

Ginny shivered in his arms, understanding exactly what he was demanding of her. And she didn't say no. Gods, why would she? Bill was promising her a life she'd always wanted. Passion and fire and lust with no regard for the rest of the world. Ginny wasn't a good girl, she knew that. And she was so tired of pretending. She wanted to belong to her brothers, to give herself to them time and time again. She wanted them to own her, to control her. "Do it," she hissed. "Make me yours, Bill."

The pain was short. Ginny yelped as Bill bit her shoulder, breaking her freckled skin. But his lips and tongue soon soothed the wound and within moments Ginny was writhing against him, wanting his tongue in far more interesting places. "Bill," she whined, practically panting. "Bill you promised to fuck me. You promised, Bill."

She sounded like a bratty little sister, Bill thought to himself. It made his cock throb even harder. With a muttered spell, the ropes that bound Ginny vanished and he pushed her down onto the bed, straddling her young, slim body. "I did, didn't I," he asked with a smirk. His calloused hands began to skim over her body, rubbing and stroking her. Moving over her breasts, Bill pinched her nipples gently, tweaking them until Ginny cried out, her hips lifting under him.

"You're mine," he said, his voice dark and low. "And I'm yours. Forever, Ginny. I promise."


	9. Together at Last

There was a moment of silence between them. In that moment, Ginny looked up into the eyes of her oldest brother and breathed in slowly. She could feel Bill's cock brushing against her. He was hard, throbbing, and once she exhaled she knew he could enter her, changing their world forever. Until now it had been a game, teasing and back and forth. Crossing this bridge with all of her brother had been easy. Never before had she felt the weight of her decision.

"Bill, please," she breathed out slowly. His answer was to slide his long, thick cock deep into Ginny. Bill grunted softly, feeling her warm, slick walls wrap around him. Her cunt was so tight, so perfectly made to be fucked. He'd never felt so complete before, not until the moment he sank into his little sister, taking her for himself. Dropping his head down to her chest, Bill held still, savoring the exquisite feeling of being buried within Ginny. He never wanted to forget this moment.

But his body wouldn't allow him to rest long. He needed to fuck her, fuck her with everything he had. His hips started to move back and forth, drawing his impressive cock in and out of her slowly. He had time, he told himself. He had years to enjoy this perfect creature. But the urgency built. Bill's wolf was taking over and soon he was growling as his hips began to snap, smacking against hers with each hard, sharp thrust. And, like a perfect mate, Ginny took it all. She cried out as he began to fuck her. Her arms wrapped around Bill's shoulders, her long nails digging into his chest. Ginny cried out with no worries about who might find them, who might catch them committing this sinful act. All that mattered was Bill, the way he felt inside of her and giving herself over to him. It was all she'd ever care about again.

Knowing how her words had driven him crazy before, Ginny began to whisper into her lover's ear. "Is my cunt tight, Bill? Do you like fucking your little sister's pussy, baby? You know it's wrong, but you can't stop. You need to come in me, don't you? You need to fuck me more than you've ever needed to fuck anyone." Bill could only groan in response, his mind swimming with pleasure and lust. Ginny was fucking perfect. And fucking her was perfect. He kissed every inch of her body he could while pounding into her. Ginny begged for more, her small single bed hitting the wall in a steady rhythm. The squeaking of the metal frame, the groans of pleasure, and the cries of passion were almost too much for the wards Bill had put up.

Ginny felt a familiar fire start to build within her. Her body was flushed, every nerve tingling. She was going to come for Bill, come all over his cock while he fucked her. Ginny lost sight of all reason and sanity as her orgasm approached. She had to come. She was filled with a need to come. Nothing could stop her, not the return of Voldemort himself. "Bill," she screamed out as she found her release. Ginny's body stiffened under Bill, her pussy clenching around his cock, pulsing. She shook, crying out over and over again, her screams cracking the wards.

Bill was gone. He was lost in his sister, his perfect mate. As she came for him, Bill felt a howl form deep within him. A few thrusts more and he too was coming, spilling into his sister's womb. Neither of them heard the feet on the stairs. Neither of them noticed the door opening. They continued to move together, lost in a trance of sorts.

"I love you," Ginny cried out. "Bill, don't stop. Take me again. Please!"


	10. A Visitor

Again. Ginny wanted it again and Bill was helpless against her wishes. His body ached with a need for her, to lose himself in their shared passion, to give every last breath he had to making her happy, making her his. His cock was still hard inside of her as she asked for more and Bill's lips twitched into a wolfish smirk. "Whore," he said, affectionally. Leaning in to kiss her again, Bill's lips claimed hers as his hand moved between their sweat coated bodies, his rough fingers finding her clit and stroking it gently.

Ginny began to whine for him, her small body squirming under his large frame. There was no one else in the world but Bill in that moment. Ginny knew that for the rest of her life she'd crave him like this. "Bill," she moaned for him, eyes closing.

The couple lost in their desire on the bed were stunningly gorgeous. Gorgeous and incredibly wrong. Ginny's screams had drawn attention from the man standing in her doorway and now he watched as the young ginger witch was being teased and pleasured by her eldest brother. His cock hardened in spite of himself, knowing it was wrong to watch, but he couldn't help himself. Her soft cries, her pleas for more were a siren's call. And he, like so many more before him, had fallen victim to the magic.

He stepped further into the room, his hands unzipping his trousers on their own accord. The couple didn't notice him, they were lost in each other. He could watch as much as he wanted, he suspected, and they'd never look away from each other. Ginny began to beg for Bill's cock again, nearly whimpering with need for it. She is whining like a bitch, he thought to himself. How fitting. And Bill couldn't deny Ginny what she so desperately needed. He flipped his new mate onto her stomach and plunged into her again, both of them crying out as their bodies connected once more.

Their visitor's cock was in his hand now, softly being stroked and squeezed as he watched. They would likely be horrified if they knew how much he was enjoying the show. What should have been a private moment for them had become a seedy, dirty encounter with his presence in the room. But he couldn't leave. Watching Bill and Ginny fuck like animals was the more perverse and sexiest thing he'd every witnessed in his life.

His hand was moving faster, in time with Bill's thrusts into Ginny. Her hands had moved to the metal headboard, grabbing onto it as her brother fucked her harder and faster, his moans dissolving into growls and grunts. Bill was mounting Ginny and she appeared to be loving it more than he would've thought possible. Surely it was hurting her, but each thrust pulled a deeper, darker moan from the younger witch.

His feet carried him a little closer, clothes vanishing with a wordless spell. Unaware of what he was doing and truly driven by his cock, he found himself reaching out and kneeling on the bed next to Ginny's head, the tip of his cock brushing against her sweet, pink lips.

"Open up for Daddy, Ginny."


	11. Daddy's Come to Play

Ginny was so caught up in the feeling of Bill slamming into her that she didn’t notice the bed shifting under her father’s weight. It was his voice that caused her brown eyes to snap open. Panic filled her, realizing that she’d been caught. There was no way to explain away what was happening in her bedroom. Not with Bill grunting with each thrust and the sounds and sight of his cock driving into her over and over. 

But then, Arthur didn’t seem upset. He was holding his cock in front of her mouth, thick and full in his head. Ginny whimpered a little, still worried about the trouble she was going to face. “It’s alright, Ginny,” Arthur reassured his daughter. “I won’t tell Mum, just open up for me.” Looking over her shoulder at Bill, she saw her brother’s lips curl into a smirk. If he didn’t want her to do as she was told he would’ve said so, surely. Ginny looked back up at her father. She’d made her way through every brother, but had never really considered her father. He was a good man, a kind man. And right now he was a man who was very hard and willingly.

Ginny couldn’t resist him.   
Parting her pink, swollen lips, Ginny leaned over and took her father’s cock into her mouth. She moaned at the taste of him, at the heaviness on her tongue, the wrongness of it all. This was the cock that had created her and now she was sucking it slowly while her brother fucked her wildly in the same bed. She was going to hell. But, fuck, it was worth it. She moaned as her father began to thrust into her mouth, one of his hands coming down to rest on the back of her hair, holding her still. “That’s it, babygirl,” he moaned to her. “Just like that, such a good girl.”

Bill couldn’t blame his father for giving in. Ginny was irresistible. And he couldn’t deny his father a chance with their prized whore. He’d created her, after all. Bill flashed his father a wolfish grin, their thrusts and cocks keeping Ginny full and quiet. Her moans of pleasure were muffled by her father’s dick in her mouth. Bill pulled a hand back and smacked his sister’s ass, watching as the soft pale bum jiggled lightly.

“Going to come in her mouth, Dad,” he groaned. “She’s good at swallowing, just ask Ron.” Arthur quickly realized that he was the last of the Weasley men to have a turn with Ginny. “Should’ve known,” he grunted. “You boys never liked to share your toys with me. Fuck… I’m.. close.” Grabbing Ginny’s hair, Arthur shoved his cock deeper into his daughter’s throat, crying out as he released his seed into her wanting mouth. He was a bad man, he told himself, but he couldn’t deny it was the hardest he’d come in a few decades. Sex with his wife wasn’t anywhere this wild and hadn’t been for many years.

Pulling his cock from her mouth, Arthur slumped on the bed next to them, spent. He wasn’t as young as he used to be. But he was going to see the rest of this. “Scream for him, baby. Daddy wants to see what a little whore you are.”


	12. Putting on a Show

Without her father's cock filling her mouth, Ginny was once again free to moan and cry out as Bill thrust in and out of her. Her body was on fire, every nerve screaming with pleasure. It was almost too much to take. Bill's hands were gripping her slender hips, holding her steady as he eagerly pumped his cock into her tight, welcoming cunt. Ginny hung her head, unable to find the strength to hold it up. Her bed squeaked loudly and thumped against the wall. She was happier than she'd ever been in her life. All sisters, she thought to herself, should have brothers who claimed her the way Bill had. All good little girls should have a father who was groaning at the sight of their daughter being fucked wildly. Ginny was so lucky, so loved and lucky.

"Show Daddy how good of a whore you are," Arthur encouraged his only daughter. His hand idly stroked his own cock, knowing it would take him some time before he was ready to go again, but also knowing that he would sink himself into Ginny that day. He couldn't leave her bedroom without knowing how warm and tight she'd feel around his cock.

Bill was lost to the beast inside of him. He grunted and growled as his hips snapped against Ginny. His fingers would leave purple spots along her skin and Bill didn't care. The bite mark on his shoulder reminded Bill that Ginny was his now and he could choose to share her if he wanted or keep her for himself forever. The love he once had for his wife had vanished, replaced with an unholy and undeniable need for Ginny. She was his mate, his love. 

He could feel his orgasm building again, but Bill wanted to see Ginny's face as he came. With a groan, he pulled out of her, chuckling lightly as her whine of protest. "It's alright, my girl," he said, his hand moving to stroke her folds, never wanting to deny her a moment of pleasure. "We just want to see how pretty you look when I come inside of you," he said and settled down on the bed, laying on his back. It was a tight fit with all three of them on there and bodies were pressed together. Bill lifted Ginny with ease and lowered her onto his hard, throbbing cock. "There you go," he said, his fingers playing with her clit as she sank onto his cock. "Let Dad and I see what you can do for us. If you make me come, I'll let him have a go as well."

Ginny grinned down at her daddy and her brother. If they wanted a show, she could give them one. With her hands on Bill's stomach for balance, Ginny began to ride her mate's cock quickly. She wanted him to fill her up, to breed her, to use her however he wanted. "Oh, fuck," she breathed out. "Daddy, his cock is so big. Do you know all my brothers have fucked me? Did you know your little girl is a whore?" 

Arthur watched as Bill's enormous prick moved in and out of Ginny. She was so small, it was a wonder he fit in there at all. Wanting to help, Arthur reached over and played with Ginny's clit, his finger and Bill's working together to stroke every last ounce of pleasure out of their shared treat. "She's getting close," Bill grunted. "So am I." Arthur kept rubbing her little bundle of nerves, smirking as his children's cries increased. The wards had broken long ago and the sounds of their passion were echoing throughout the Burrow. 

It was Ginny who came first. She shrieked and rocked her hips as her cunt clenched over Bill's dick. "Oh FUCK," she screamed. "Oh god! I'm coming, Daddy," she yelled. "Bill, yes.. fuck me, Bill!" He couldn't help but oblige and Bill felt himself unload himself into her, filling her young, fertile womb with his seed. He growled and pulled her down to him, pressing his hands against her lower back and fucking up against her. "Whore," he groaned. "Fucking whore."

The pair slowed and stilled, gasping for breath as their father watched them. He was impressed and proud of them both, but more than anything he was hard once again. "She doesn't get to rest long," he told Bill, darkly. "Daddy's going to get his turn now."


	13. One Last Weasley Man

A part of Bill resisted the idea of another man fucking Ginny. Now that he'd claimed her, he wanted her all for himself. But, every other Weasley man had taken a turn with his little sister and denying his father that right would've been disrespectful. He couldn't bring himself to withhold the pleasure and bliss that his sister could give. Bill pulled himself off of the bed and grabbed his wand from Ginny's bedside table, casting a cleaning charm over his sister. His lips quirked as she breathed a small, grateful sigh. 

"Have fun, Dad," Bill said and moved to sit in the chair again. He would let his father have fun, yes, but Bill wasn't going to give them privacy. Ginny was his and Bill wasn't going to simply hand her over.

Ginny felt the bed dip as her father moved to settle over her. His hard cock brushed against her folds and she moaned, her small hips immediately rocking up, always desperate to be filled. "Mmm, Daddy," she moaned, intentionally making her voice sound a little younger. Shagging all of her brothers had been thrilling, but it never occurred to her that her father might be tempted by her as well. "Fill me up, Daddy," she giggled. "I need more."

It didn't matter to Arthur that Ginny had been fucked every way possible by all of his sons. He could hardly blame them for succumbing to her advances. Ginny was gorgeous. Her pale skin was dotted with freckles. She had perfectly perky breasts with dark pink nipples. Her stomach was flat and her hips curved softly. And her cunt... fuck. It was beautiful. He knew he should have worshiped her body slowly and tenderly, but Arthur had been watching the most erotic coupling he'd ever seen. 

"Hold onto the bed," he told her gently. Ginny reached behind her and grasped the wrought iron headboard. Her father's hands roamed over her slender body and down to her legs, parting them for her. Without any warning, Arthur pushed his hard dick into his only daughter's cunt. Together, they cried out softly. Their coupling wasn't as eager or physical as she'd been with her brothers. Ginny knew her father wouldn't be able to please her the way her brothers had. But it was still wonderful. Arthur slammed into her with little finesse. He was a mad driven mad with lust. Ginny's eyes were fixed on Bill, watching him and longing for him at the same time. Of course she was happy to let her father use her, but she knew that no man would ever feel as good as Bill.

Their tryst didn't last long. Arthur began to thrust faster, groaning and panting as he fucked Ginny. He came into her with a groan and fell onto her, not caring at all that she hadn't come. All Arthur had wanted was the chance to get off and he'd managed that. He pulled himself off of her and shook his head, looking down at his fucked little girl. 

"She's a whore alright," he said to Bill. "Better use that cunt to make some more Weasleys," he said. "Just like I did with her mother. All she's going to be good for is fucking and breeding."

"I couldn't agree more," Bill said with a chuckle. "I'm going to turn her into my little breeding whore," he promised his father. 


End file.
